


[podfic] only gets better when it hurts

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hiatus, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they see each other after the hiatus is officially announced is a mistake. Andy told him that Pete wasn't ready, that it was too soon, but he hadn't listened. He never listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] only gets better when it hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only gets better when it hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459940) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded in honor of my darling girlpearl's birthday. Hope this bridges the sad distance. Love you so much, dearest. All good things should be yours on your birthday and every day.
> 
> Art and podbook compiling by the wonderful and generous akamine_chan
> 
> Beta by the incredible argentumlupine
> 
> ALL THE HUGS for the three of you. ♥

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:11:08 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/071512/071512.mp3) | **Size:** 10.6 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/071512/071512.m4b) | **Size:** 21.7 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [only gets better when it hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459940) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
